Our Story
by Bipo-chan
Summary: "Bukan bisa atau tidaknya, senpai. Aku hanya ingin kejujuranmu," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan, ia bersabar. Manik sembab Hinata menatap sasuke nanar. "A-aku juga, Sasuke Uchiha,"/ Hinata Hyuuga bersujud, Sasuke Uchiha menautkan jemarinya di depan dada. Mereka tidak sama, mereka berbeda. Biarkan mereka jujur, biarkan Tuhan mereka yang menentukan./multichap maybe/bad summary/RnR


**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita cukup berat, banyak saltik, kalimat banyak yang perlu diperbaiki, dll**

 **Pairing: SasuHina(?)**

 ** _Don't like, don't read~_**

 **Bab 1: Pertemuan**

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan tergesa menuju aula kampus setelah mendapat pesan dari Ino Yamanaka.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" panggil Ino begitu Hinata celingukan di depan aula.

"Kemari!" Ino melambai-lambaikan jemari lentiknya. Hinata tersenyum, merapikan penutup kepalanya lalu mendekati Ino—yang sedang duduk bersama dua orang yang asing bagi Hinata.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi ada lomba teater antar-universitas, bukan? Nah, karena kau itu pandai berbahasa Inggris dan juga menulis, aku ingin kau membantuku!" jelas Ino.

"A-apa?" Hinata membulatkan kedua maniknya.

"Kuanggap itu "ya". Perkenalkan, dia Sasuke Uchiha dari fakultas kedokteran, dan dia Sakura Haruno dari fakultas yang sama dengan kita—fakultas sastra Inggris. Mereka akan memerankan tokoh utamanya," jelas Ino.

"H-hai, Hinata Hyuuga, senang bertemu dengan kalian," ujar Hinata sopan. Sakura tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Hinata menatap sekilas laki-laki bbermanik pekat itu—hanya sekilas, karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Ah, iya. Omong-omong, Ino-chan, apa permasalahannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Teater menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tokohnya hanya dua, naskah buatan sendiri," jawab Ino cepat.

"A-apa? I-itu sulit," komentar Hinata.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Hina-chan," gerutu Ino.

Hinata menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Nah, itu baru temanku!" seru Ino sembari mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Sebelum itu, karena aku adalah seorang penanggung jawab di sini, aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita. Pertama, kita akan berlatih intonasi dan ekspresi lewat naskah-naskah yang kubawa, lalu kita akan membuat naskah dipandu _sensei_ kita, Hinata-sama, lalu.. kita akan berlatih dengan naskah buatan kita. Bagaimana?"

"Itu terdengar bagus, senpai!" seru Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja karena itu ideku!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia melirik sekitar. Lagi-lagi, manik pekat itu bertemu dengan manik lavendernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, kita akhiri latihan perdana kita!" seru Ino girang.

"Saatnya evaluasi. Pertama, Sakura-chan, kau terlalu banyak bergumam, dan intonasimu terlalu naik. Sasuke-kun, kau terlalu datar, tersenyumlah sedikit, intonasimu juga kurang," Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku, senpai! Aku akan berusaha lebih," ujar Sakura sambil memasang mimik pura-pura menyesal.

Ino hanya tertawa renyah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruno-chan. Ini masih latihan perdanamu," sahut Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-senpai memang baik!" Sakura memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"I-itu berlebihan, Haruno-chan," Hinata meringis.

"Uchiha-kun, kurasa Uchiha-kun harus berusaha lebih. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," lanjut Hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya—memberikan gestur semangat kepada Sasuke.

"Baik, senpai. Aku akan berusaha," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!" Ino menutup latihan mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah ini kau akan ke mana, Hina-chan?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, kurasa. Ino-chan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan, menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko-sensei," Ino tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Ino melambaikan tangan. Hinata membalasnya. Gadis itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kompleks ibadah kampus.

Hinata melepas sepatu beserta kaus kakinya. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat berwudhu, ia membasuh telapaknya, lalu wajahnya, berharap ia bisa menjadi lebih bersih dari sesuatu yang buruk—termasuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh ketika matanya bersibobok dengan manik pekat Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, Uchiha-kun?" Hinata tersenyum ramah begitu dirinya melihat Sasuke Uchiha baru saja keluar dari gereja.

"Senpai," Sasuke mengangguk sopan.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa renyah sambil menutupi bibirnya, "Aku berharap ada seorang teman yang mau menemaniku."

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk atas pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Boleh saya menemani, senpai?" tanyanya sopan.

Hinata tercenung.

"B-boleh-boleh saja, Uchiha-kun," Hinata tersenyum.

 _Yang Maha Pengampun, ampuni Hinata atas apa yang telah Hinata perbuat._

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan—dengan jarak yang cukup. Mereka berbincang cukup banyak, Sasuke Uchiha ternyata cukup sopan dan menghargai wanita untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, dan itu membuat Hinata merasa untuk tidak perlu terlalu takut dengannya.

"Apartemen Hinata-senpai di sini? Ternyata kita bertetangga," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku karena tidak tahu kalau aku bertetangga denganmu, Uchiha-kun," ujar Hinata dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Tidak mengapa, lagi pula itu wajar. Aku lebih suka berada di kamar sambil menonton _anime_ ," sahut Sasuke.

Mereka kini masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka menonton _anime_ ," Hinata berujar dengan antusias. Sasuke menatap Hinata senang, Hinata gadis yang baik. Tak hanya taat pada agama, gadis ini tahu cara menghargai orang lain dan menyenangkan hati lawan bicaranya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak perlu canggung untuk mengobrol dengan Hinata. Lagi pula.. gadis ini terlihat menawan dengan penutup kepalanya yang sesekali harus ia pegangi karena angin yang terlalu keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya begitu mengetahui bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai yang sama dengan kamar milik senpai-nya. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Senyum milik senpai-nya terlalu susah untuk diabaikan.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis:**

 **Hai, Bipo balik dengan cerita yang "berat" DX**

 **Nggak tahu juga kenapa Bipo nekad nulis ini ff, awalnya ragu. _But, we never know 'till we try it, right?_**

 **Jadi.. bagaimana tanggapan para pembaca? Lanjut atau hapus? Komen ya XD**

 **NB: sejujurnya ini cerita pribadi dari temannya Bipo, dan dia ngijinin Bipo buat membuat ceritanya menjadi ff ini *butuh konflik batin dulu buat nge-publish ini ff:'D**

 **Btw, coba tebak Bipo jadi siapa dari keempat tokoh tadi? *kedip**


End file.
